


Totally (Not) Smooth

by Reioka



Series: Flash Fics [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, Angel!Tony, Flash Fic, M/M, Prompt Fic, incubus!bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 22:15:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15495852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reioka/pseuds/Reioka
Summary: Bucky is usually suave. It's not his fault he's never tried to seduce an angel before.





	Totally (Not) Smooth

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the sentence prompt: “I bet I can make you scream my name.”

Totally (Not) Smooth

 

“Listen,” Bucky panted. “I have been chasing you around this club all night long. Can I please just–get like a kiss for encouragement or something?”

 

“Hard pass,” Tony replied, using his straw to stir a horriflyingly pink drink before taking a sip. He smiled mischievously around the straw, eyes flashing an attractive gold before returning to that beautiful, soft brown. “I expect incubi to have the stamina to chase their prey.”

 

“My prey is not typically an angel,” Bucky was man enough to admit. “Also what is that you’re drinking?”

 

“It’s a Singapore Sling,” Tony replied, and took an obnoxious slurp just because.

 

“I’d like to order another of those for the angentleman,” Bucky told the bartender, who rolled his eyes in amusement but began making it obediently.

 

Tony raised his eyebrows. “Are you trying to get me drunk?” he asked imperiously.

 

“Yes, so maybe that way you’d slow down enough for me to catch you,” Bucky complained.

 

Tony tilted his head, considering, then shrugged. He couldn’t begrudge that, honestly, especially considering that these beverages didn’t have the right kind of alcohol to actually make him tipsy. He grabbed the new drink and took a long drag from the straw. “Alright. So, tons of other pretty angels here. Some that even look at you twice. Why me specifically?”

 

Bucky blinked at him, brows furrowing in confusion. He opened his mouth, closed it, opened it again. Finally, he asked, “Honey, have you never actually looked at your ass? It’s a work of art.”

 

Tony raised his eyebrows again, honestly surprised, and he blushed a little. “Oh!”

 

“Did you think I was just chasing you for a laugh?” Bucky asked, frowning.

 

Tony toyed with his straw and tried to pretend he wasn’t as embarrassed as he felt. “I mean… why would you actually want to have sex with me?”

 

“I want you to sit on my face!” Bucky blurted out immediately.

 

Tony clutched his drink to his chest, staring at him silently.

 

Bucky cursed everything that had gone wrong in his life up to now because what the fuck did he just say. Where the fuck was his game. Why the fuck did he do that. What was the  _matter_  with him. Maybe he could salvage this. He cleared his throat, then looked up at Tony again, smirking. “So what do you say?”

 

Tony blinked at him slowly before asking, “Did you really expect to come back from that?”

 

Bucky didn’t let himself be deterred even though he secretly agreed that there was definitely no coming back from that. Instead he trailed his fingers over the angel’s arm with just a hint of claw, watching gooseflesh rise in their wake. “C’mon, sweetheart. I bet I can make you scream my name. My dick isn’t the only thing that’s long,” he added, confident in that at least, and licked his lips slyly when he saw Tony’s eyes dart down to look at them. “Have you ever been tail-fucked, baby?”

 

Tony blushed a little as the demon laid his other hand on his knee, claws digging delicious little pinpricks of pain into his thigh. “Uh–I–I’m not sure if–”

 

“How ‘bout it, doll? Want me to lick you open, fuck you full, then stuff my tail in your wrecked hole until you’re a screaming, sobbin’ mess?” Bucky drawled. “I even know angels’ soft spots.”

 

Tony scoffed, blushing, and grabbed the hand on his thigh before the demon could slide it up further. “Yeah, right!”

 

“Are you afraid it’s not true and I’ll leave you hanging, or that it is and I’ll ruin you for anyone else?” Bucky asked, batting his eyes at him innocently. He knew that angels didn’t like to be taunted. He figured he’d either be beaten about the head by wings in a moment, or on his way to a hotel.

 

Tony stared at him, mouth drawn into a thin line, clearly knowing he was being baited and considering his options. Finally, though, he set his glass aside and stood up, waving his hand imperiously. “Fine. I’m actually easy and your tail looks neat. And what name am I supposedly going to be screaming?”

 

“Bucky,” Bucky replied, wrapping an arm around his shoulders.

 

Tony turned to sneer at him in distaste, but he didn’t dislodge the arm around him. “I am absolutely not going to be screaming  _that_ ,” he informed Bucky sternly.

 

“Honey, with an ass like that, you can call me whatever you want,” Bucky replied, smitten.


End file.
